Love and Fortune
by Lili Bibi
Summary: Tenten a 17 years old orphan, who lived her life as a pickpocket to raise her little brother. But when Fate decided to play with her, she was busted and somehow end up as an apprentice of the famous stoic noble, Hyuuga Neji. The journey of her life shall go on with love and fortune. And with Him. NejiTen AU! China, Tang Dynasty, 750 AD
1. A pickpocket

**A/N: Lol…I'm in one of my mood again. Yes. Another story. I didn't even finish the other stories but here I am, uploading a new story. I blame the plot bunny. They're evil. ;(**

**Note: Lets pretend the Japanese name like Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke is Chinese name, kay!**

Setting: Shanghai, 750 a.d, China Empire, Tang Dynasty

**Love and Fortune**

~~~0oo0~~~

**Tenten POV**

"Target Founded!"

Okay, you must be wonder why I am hiding behind this wall, looking all sneaky and suspicious like a thief. Well, that was partly true.

My name is Tenten. And don't you start asking my last name!

I'm 17.

I'm a girl.

And I'm also a pickpocket.

Don't judge me.

Well, actually, you can judge. I'm not going to lie, I'm what people say, a bad seed to society after all. But as long as I still have food in my mouth, I don't really care what other said about me. You can't be a pickpocket if you have a sensitive heart.

Lucky to you all. Heh, I'm not trying to brag but erm, you are talking to the greatest pickpocket in all of China. I'm not kidding! I'm really that cool!

Anyway, let's get back to business before I start blabbing about my current life. I'll talk about that later.

I'm gonna show you some tips. You see that guy over there? Yes, that's our target. Judging by his wandering eyes, nervous body languages and weird colorful outfits, I say he is kind of a tourist. I think he's from Mongolia. Mongolian traveled here a lot and they're usually the juiciest preys for us pickpockets.

Now. Watch the master rolls.

* * *

~0~

I headed out to the busy street of Lai Chi town. Today was Monday so many local citizens went to the market to buy their things. Busy street is paradise for pickpocket. People were too cared about getting cheap stuff more than whom around them. That what made it perfect.

I spotted my victim. The guy was pretty tall among the rest. He seemed to have a hard time to get away from the crowd. He looked around, trying to dodge waves of people walking directly toward him.

Haha! Amature.

I approached him closer until I was only few inches away from him. I cracked a small smile then processed to do what I was best at.

I stumbled forward, pretending that I was just tripped, causing the guy to lose his balance a little

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I apologized, but not meaning it at all.

The guy seemed to regain his balance. He picked up my dropped bag and offered me his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss. Are you alright?" He spoke in weird Mongolian accent. I was right, then.

"I'm fine, sir. Xia xia." I thanked him, receiving my bag from his hand.

"You're welcome, miss." He smiled to me slightly.

I bowed to him then walked out of the way as fast as possible.

* * *

~0~

"Phew! Well that went well."

After got myself out of a tsunami of people, I ran to an alleyway not too far from the market. Lucky for me, the alleyway was empty. Except for some noisy wildcats, there was no other living being around here but me.

"See what we got for today." I opened the moneybag while leaning on the wall. When I was like all innocent and tripping and stuff, my fast delicate hand went smoothly toward the bag on his pant line. I hid it in my robe the moment my body the ground. Yes, pickpocket was not for everyone. It need years of practices and,…erm...beatings…to perfect it.

My eyes widened and twinkling at the sight.

"Oh my…500 silver coins. Guess Naruto and I won't have to starve for this month."

I counted the money again. How lovely those silver circles to me. They're my only saviors in this world, not you Buddha.

While counting, my mind suddenly flipped back to my victim. I felt a little bad for the guy. What if this was all he have…?

Oh well, I don't care anyway. Life is not fair. And only the strong can survive.

My little sympathy seemed to evaporate when I finished counting the money. Again. I threw the bag in the air then caught it with one hand. A satisfied smile spread on my lips.

"Hm, let's see what I'm gonna do with this. I think I'm gonna treat Naruto his favorite Niu Nan noodle." Poor him. That piece of bread yesterday was not even filled his little already shrunk stomach. Naruto was my 5 years old little brother. He was a hyper sweet little boy and he was all I had for a family.

"Okay! Naruto Niu Nan Noodle! Me! Hm! I'll go with something fancy today. Shrimp Dumplings of XiaoZhang's restaurant. Oh God! They smelled so good." I breathed in while remembering the wonderful smell of the dumplings came from the restaurant I walked by the other day. It felt good when you have money.

"That's settle then!" I said happily, throwing the moneybag high in the air.

People said there was bad luck in the luck. I didn't quite believe it. Until now.

My foot hit a rock which came from nowhere on the road, causing me to tripped (this one is no pretending) with my face smashed directly to the ground. The moneybag fall with a loud 'thump' on my head then dropped to ground, spilling out the silver chaos inside it.

Did you ever get hit in the head by a rock? Well, I don't care about you but I just did and I say it's hurt like shit!

"Urgh! Damn it! Is this the way You, yes you Buddha, decide to punish me for being a pickpocket? Not everyone can have random people bring food from nowhere to them like you. Have some mercy! Geez!" I grunted but managed to push myself off the ground. I bent with both my knees to regain some conscious then gathered the silver coins back in the bag while massaging my head.

Just as I thought things could not get worse. It got worst.

I froze when I sensed a presence I don't know when, standing in front of me. What the heck? The last time I checked, I was the only one in this alleyway. And who the…

I, ever so slowly, raised my head. Heart thumping so loud as it threatened to jump out off my chest. I don't know who the hell it was, but I prayed silently inside my head that it would not be one of those soldiers from the asshole of the town officer. He was literally an ass. Also a freaking pervert. He tried to rape me the last time I got arrested there. Urgh…Creppy…

A pair of eyes caught mine when I looked up. My mouth gaped open in shock. I felt a shiver ran down my spine while my hands suddenly became trembling by unknown forces.

Normally when this kind of situation happened, I would act professional, calmly stand up and walked away like a normal innocent citizen who just happened to drop their money on the street.

Well I would have gone with that plan if the eyes of that certain stranger were not…white.

Oh…My…God…

White…Shit…

IT'S A HYUUGA!

AND HE'S LOOKING AT ME!

I might not seem like it from the outside but currently I was having a mentally heart attack. Holy cheese banana! The person in front a me…is a Hyuuga. A FUCKING HYUUGA! Oh damn damn! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! Why the hell a Hyuuga be in here? Don't they suppose to stay at that giant luxurious palace of them while ordering their servants around to buy what they want? Oh damn shit! Okay! Be cool! Tenten! Just pretend like you're a normal person! Be cool…but he's pretty good looking…WHAT THE HELL?!...and I think he heard I said I'm a pickpocket…

OH MY GOD! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! B.E. C.O.O.L!

The guy still staring at me with his scary pearly white eyes. His face was straight and somewhat mysterious. It hard to know what on his mind...Oh dear sir! Please stop staring!

Despite my head went all loco and my eyes all blurred with fear. I simply stood up, took the moneybag with me and WALKED AWAY.

Oh my Buddha! I did it! Damn! That was close! My hands were still shaking. I was glad…wait…was he still looking at me behind my back? Damn! Just keep walking Tenten! Don't let fear overtaken you! Walk! Damn it! WALK!

* * *

~0~

After few minutes but felt like hours of walking, I finally managed to get the hell out of that freaking alleyway and away from that intimidate Hyuuga with all my body parts still attached. I never felt so blessed to be alive and I was going to enjoy every minutes of it with my dear brother.

* * *

~0~

**Normal POV**

"Brother! Brother! Where areeee youuuu?" Tenten called out her brother when she entering their house. It actually more likes a small shelter with old four thin walls made of leaves and tree stems act as a cover.

*Snicker*

Tenten turned at the closet when she heard a small giggle sound came from it. Cracking a smile. Tenten cleared her throat.

"Ah! Look like Naruto is not here today, hm! I wonder where would he be?"

Another snicker came from the closet.

Tenten restrained her laughter. She opened the noodle bowl, letting the smell flew across the room.

"Oh well! Guess I have to eat ALL Naruto's favorite NIU NAN NOODLE, then. With extra pork and fishcake!" Tenten raised her voice at some important words that she sure her little brother will go all nut any moment.

And she was right.

The closet door suddenly banged open, revealed a tearful boy inside it.

"Noooo! TenTen Ah Jie! Noodle's for Naruto!" he sobbed.

Naruto, Tenten's younger brother. He was a cheerful little boy with bubbly personality who loved to eat nothing more than noodle. He was also an orphan just like his sister. Different from Tenten, Naruto had blonde hair and blue eyes. There were some scratches on both of his chubby cheeks.

Tenten laughed at her brother cuteness. She then turned quite when she noticed something on his face. Naruto stared questionably at his sister.

"Ah Jie, what are you looking at?" she asked her.

Tenten frowned her brows. She waved a hand and the boy knew she was calling him over. He ran to her.

Tenten touched her brother's face when he came nearer. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Tenten jiejie! Something wrong?" Naruto asked her.

Tenten held her brother's face in her hands, examning both of his cheeks.

"Naruto! You tell me honestly, what happened to your face?" Tenten asked, fingers slightly pressed against the new scratches on her brother's face.

Naruto whined slightly at the pain. But he didn't say anything.

"Naruto! Tell me!" Tenten pressed on, "Di-Did someone hit you? Oh Buddha! Who the bloody hell was it? Oh, I swear I'll kick his little spoile-"

"Jiejie! Calm down! No one hit me!" Naruto jumped in when he sensed his sister murderous aura. He loved her to death and all but the woman sometimes can be very scary.

"Then who made this?" Tenten asked him firmly. She got on her feet and went to the backhouse to get some water and a towel. She put them on the table and start cleaning his wounds.

"This might left scars…" she mumbled angrily.

"...It's just a cat, Ah jie." Naruto confessed quietly.

"A cat?" Tenten stopped her movement, looking at her brother, "You mean the cat called 'Kyuubi' from the neighbors house?" she asked

Naruto nodded embarrassingly.

Tenten let out a heavy sigh.

"Naruto, how many time did Ah jie tell you to stop messing around with that cat? You don't listen to me anymore huh brother?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Naruto glanced up at his angry sister but bowed his head down immediately.

"No, it's not that Ah jie…But…he looked at me funny." he whispered.

Tenten sighed. Men and their egos.

"Naruto! This is the last time Ah jie will say to you. Don't mess around with that Kyuubi. He's not a cat, more like a demon. If you disobey me again, I will not give you food for a whole week, do I get that clear, Naruto?" she told him.

Naruto nodded his head, small tears built up in his sockets.

Tenten exhaled to calming her rage. She gathered the boy in her arms and pulled him slowly toward her. Resting his little head on her heart.

"I didn't mean to get mad at you, Naruto. I just…don't want you to get hurt…" Tenten spoke softly. She placed a small kiss on his blonde hair.

"I know Ah jie loves me. I love Ah jie more." Naruto cooed, wrapping his little arms around her torso, "I'm sorry! I will listen to you. Please don't leave me!" He said, his voice shaken.

Tenten broke the hug and looked straight at her brother's tearful face.

"What are you saying, Naruto?" she smiled at him, smoothing his blond hair lovingly.

He hiccupped, "In my dream,…*hic* Ah jie *hic* will leave me *hic*!" He raised a hand up to wipe his nose.

Tenten laughed softly, "What makes you think that?" she cleaned away his tears by the towel, "I love you too much to even think about leaving you, brother. You're all I have, Naruto. Don't ever think about it!"

Naruto gave her his cutest smile, "I love you too!" He said.

Tenten patted his head. She gave a pair of chopsticks and a spoon to her brother for his noodle. The little boy accepted them then wait no longer and start dig in.

Tenten shook her head, laughing, then picked up her chopsticks and ate her dumplings.

"Here! Have some" Tenten picked some dumplings from her plate to her brother's finished bowl.

"Ah jie?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Did you… steal this?" he asked her quitely

Tenten frowned her brows at her brother in annoying.

"It's not stealing. It's a survival skill. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Jie?"

"Hmph?"

"Don't steal again. It's bad." Naruto mumbled, chewing the food.

Tenten stopped her dumpling midway. She turned up to look at the boy.

"Who told you that?" she asked

"Iruka Laoshi (teacher)! I heard him taught his class while walking near the school." He answered. Tenten felt a sudden weight in her chest. Naruto was already 5 years old. At that age, parents usually let their children, especially boys, to go to school to learn words. Naruto was an active and curious kid. He loved to learn what he didn't know. Tenten blamed herself for not be able to support him to go to school. Tenten won't let Naruto to grow up without any knowledge and end up being a pickpocket like her. No! She can't allow him to be like her. He deserved better. Her brother deserved better.

She'll do anything to give him a good life. Anything.

"Naruto?" Tenten said.

The boy looked up from his bowl and smiled at her.

"Yes, Ah jie?"

"Do you want to go to school?" she asked him

Naruto nodded, smiling slightly.

"Will you wait for one more year? I promise you can study like every other kids."

Naruto widened his eyes.

"Really Ah Jie?"

Tenten hummed as response. He clapped his hands loudly but stop suddenly. His sister noticed his change.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto dropped his hands on the table.

"But Ah jie,…we don't have enough money…"

Tenten stared at her brother. Children at his ages were supposed to enjoy their childhood in joy and love. But Naruto, he didn't have that childhood he should have. Everyday from dawn to sunset, he went to Yamanaka's flower shop and helped the family to pick up their flowers. They did pay him and treat him very well but he was not supposed to be working. He was just a child. Tenten forbid him to go to work but he didn't listen to her. He said he want to help her make money. While other kid whining stubbornly to get what they wanted in the stall, Naruto was at the flower field, carefully picking the flowers and got pay at the end of the day.

It was too much for a child like him.

She felt worthless for not be able to provide him the life he should has.

Tenten won't let her brother suffer.

"Don't say such thing, Naruto! Of course we have money!" she told him.

Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"Naruto! Brother, look at Ah jie!" she cupped his face in her palms across the table, she looked lovingly at her brother's blue eyes with her big brown's ones.

"You don't have to worry about anything! Ah jie have money! Ah jie can take care of you! You just have to study hard, okay?! Then when you grow up, you can take care of me when I'm old, okay boy?!"

Tenten pinched her brother's cheek slightly.

"Don't worry a thing, Naruto! Ah jie will always be with you."

Naruto looked at her then nodded his head.

"I promise I will study hard! I'll make lots of money and I will buy dumplings for A jie everyday! I love you the most, Ah jie!"

"I love you too, brother. Come here!" Tenten hugged him close. Tears fall slowly out of her eyes.

* * *

~0~

_Even though we did not live on mounts of gold_

_Even though we did not swim in rivers of glory_

_But as long as we have each other_

_Happiness was all we need._

_~0oo0~_

**A/N: Haha…tehe! This chap is more focus on Tenten and Naruto sibling relationship. That's the base for NejiTen moment to come soon! ;)**

**Eh, wat do u think about this plot?! **

**Like or not like it! Plz review! After all, its u reviewers who decide if I can continue the story or not.**

**Thank you and Happy Reading! ^^~~~**


	2. Avaricious

**A/N: Hi! Next part is here! I'm heading to the main plot starting from now. There's going to be a lot strange terms, especially for some Western readers who are not familiar with ancient Chinese system. I'm not an expert myself but I'll explain the best I can. **

**Hope u would like this!**

**Enjoy! **

**Love and Fortune**

**~~~0ooo0~~~**

**.**

**~~~0ooo0~~~**

Tenten opened her eyes and were greeted by the light through the hole on the roof. She sat up with both of her arms in the air and stretched her back with a loud 'crack'…Ah! That felt good.

Tenten moved her hand to her left side of the mattress to wake up her brother. She was expected her hand to touch his little blonde head but instead she felt something else fluffy.

She turned around immediately and saw Naruto's frog wallet on the pillow.

"Damn it Naruto!"

That stubborn kid tricked her again. Every morning, Tenten told herself to wake up early to prevent her brother from sneaking out of the house to go work, but sadly she was a heavy sleeper. Plus, she had to stay up late at night to do house works, while her brother already climbed on the bed and sleep peacefully. No wonder he can get up so early.

'Ah jie will get you next time!' Tenten mumbled to herself.

She went to the table and saw the water bucket and a towel folded neatly next to it. She can't help but smiled softly. Her brother was such a thoughtful kid.

After doing her personal hygiene routine, Tenten ate some of the leftovers yesterday for breakfast. She then put two mantou (Chinese plain bun) on a dish and put it under a net food cover for Naruto when he came back home for lunch.

Tenten didn't eat lunch. She only ate two meals a day, and when she can't steal anything that day, she would only eat once, or not at all. That's how the poor lived.

Tenten closed the front door carefully and headed out to the street. Today was a new day, but she would do the same thing. Stealing.

Leaning herself against the jewelry store's wall, Tenten glanced around and spotted her first target of the day. She saw a mother getting her money from the silky red bad on her waist line to pay for the hulu (candied fruit). She gave the candy to her son then put the bag back to where it was. Tenten noticed the knot on the bag was loosening a little bit. She smirked.

'_Easy money…'_

She made her move. Tenten walked toward the pair but kept her gaze wandering on the stalls on both sides of the street, pretended she was looking for something while kept track the mother in the corner of her eyes.

She moved closer and closer, then…

_*SNATCHED__*_

Tenten gripped the moneybag carefully and placed it under her robe.

Her victim, the mother, seem didn't notice a thing. She was talking and give her child full attention.

Tenten looked around but not trying to be suspicious to see if anyone caught her act. None. She was satisfied. Another good day.

Tenten sneaked in an alleyway ( a/n: China's town has lots of alleyway). Making sure no one saw her or follow her, Tenten opened the bag hurriedly and took a look inside.

"10, 15, 18-! Damn! Not much this one!" She mumbled. Tenten was disappointed. She was expecting more. If she wanted Naruto to be able to go to school, she had to at least 'make' 100 silver coins a day. LaiChi was the biggest town in Shanghai so the taxes and fees here were extremely expensive. Especially school. LaiChi had only one school, Ye Huangzu (Royal Leaf), but it was the second biggest in all China, just behind the Royal Academy Chamber in Imperial Palace in Beijing. The teachers were well selective throughout China. Most of the parents in ShangHai and even Beijing and other big cities wanted their sons to study in Ye Huangzu. Most of the successful scholars were from here. And some even selected as 'Zhuang Yuan' by Imperial Examination **(1)**

And to meet the excellence standard of education, the fees were also extremely high. Some parents even sold their ancestor land just to pay for the school tuition fees.

Tenten grunted whenever she thought about the fees. She hid the moneybag securely in her robe then walked out of the alleyway. She strolled along the street while her thought drifted back to Naruto's problem.

Tenten already made her plan. The tuition fee for one year currently was 40'500 silver coins, which means she must have at least 130 silver coins per day. If she saved up this year and next year, she'll have enough money for Naruto to go to school.

That was her plan. But if she success it or not was another story.

'Oh Buddha…what should I do…? I can't make enough money and its already midday." She grunted in frustration.

Tenten glanced around, observing the area. There weren't a lot of people on the street today and most of them did not look very wealthy either.

She shut her eyes in disappointment. The girl walked aimlessly along the road until…

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" A voice screamed near her head.

Tenten looked up, expect to punch the crap out of the one who was yelling at her but then she stopped when she recognized that rude one was not an ordinary citizen. They were soldiers dressed in red and blue armors. Long spears gripped tightly in their hands. She blinked at them but didn't move nor speak.

"Are you blind, girl? You're on the way of Lord Hyuuga! MOVE OUT!" One muscular soldier in the front yelled at her, not waiting for her reply, he shoved her aside roughly, causing Tenten to fall on the ground.

"What is going on out there, Zhanghei?" A voice, a man's voice rang calmly. Tenten shifted her head to the big red carriage behind the guards when she heard the voice coming from it.

The voice was calm but cold and strong. It sent a chill down her back. Like the one yesterday when she met a Hyu-…

"It's nothing, My Lord! Just a foolish peasant standing on our way." The scary soldier who shoved her was now lower his voice and bowed at the one in the carriage. Tenten blinked her eyes again at the guy sudden change. Power sure has quite a place in this society.

"Hn." A grunt came from the carriage.

The soldier quickly ordered the men to continue their walk, not forgetting to give Tenten one last disgusted glance.

Tenten quickly got on her feet when she was out of the soldiers' sight. A Hyuuga he said? Tenten was curious. She never saw Hyuuga's palace before, only heard about it. People said their palace was incredibly big, only a little smaller than the Imperial Palace. _Only a little. _

Her curiosity swallowed her fear as she followed the carriage sneakily. A look would not hurt and its not like she had anything else to do anyway. Tenten had to wait for people wake up from their midday nap and got back to work, and then she can be able get back to 'work'.

She followed the carriage quietly until it stopped in front of a big gate. She his herself behind the wall. Oh my, that was one hell of a gate. It was extremely HUGE. The gate looked even 100 times bigger than her so called 'shelter'. It painted mostly with white with red decorated on the rooftop. There were two giants dragons on two main columns. Tenten almost jerked back when she saw the dragons. They looked so…real. Like if the Hyuuga did capture the real ones, then stuffed em and hang them on the gate…Yes! They looked that real.

Tenten noticed the carved words on the big fancy looking title hanging on the top of the gate. She did not understand but she guessed its something about this place belonged to the Hyuuga.

Damn…What's with rich people and showing off?

Tenten eyes shifted back to the carriage when she saw the guards lowered its handles on their shoulders to the ground. The carriage was tipped forward, allowing the person inside it to step out easily.

She held her breath when she saw the figure. It was strange but oddly familiar at the same time. The person wore a white plain robe but still manage to look extremely expensive. The sleeves were too long that they would hit the ground if that the person dropped his, or her arms down. Speaking of his or her, Tenten was not sure if that person was a male or a female, but here was a fact. That person had extremely long and straight hair. The sunlight gave a touch to the already perfected hair, making its looked absolutely flawless and shiny.

Tenten thought that person was a girl if she judged the hair Only. But the cold voice and broad shoulders gave her a second thought. Maybe he was a man, if then, she sure she just saw the one with the most beautiful hair in all China.

She didn't see his face because his back was facing her. Tenten saw the guy holding a white feather fan** (2)** in his right hand. He was fanning himself slowly and gracefully.

"We are here, Lord Hyuuga!" The previous soldier reported.

The said one didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and moved up the stairs. The soldiers near the gate bowed low when they caught his presence. They opened the gate widely for him to step in. His soldiers followed orderly behind. When they all went inside, the gate closed back, guarded by scary looking soldiers.

Tenten released her breath she was holding and walked away quietly. That was…interesting…She just saw a Hyuuga and their palace today, how she can't wait to go back and tell her brother.

Tenten stopped suddenly on her feet when she was walking away from the Hyuuga's Compound. An idea hit her.

'_Wait…The Hyuuga is fulfill rich, then they must have a lot of valuable assets within their compound, right?' _She thought suddenly, '_I mean really, a property from the Hyuuga? It definitely going to worth at least 10000 to 50000 silver coins in the black market. If I 'borrow' a thing from them, Naruto school fees won't be a problem anymore. And I mean it's a Hyuuga, they would have like thousands maybe millions of cool stuff, they won't recognize if one missing…right?'_

Tenten had never thought of this level. Sure she was a pickpocket but she never intruded people's house to steal their stuff before. That called a 'thief'. There's a difference. She would never go that far.

But…she need money…and Hyuuga was rich, very,…so…its not going to be that bad…

'_Okay! I'm going to do this! Just think of it like helping the Hyuuga making a donation for poor children. Maybe when Naruto grow up and rich, he will pay them back in someway…Yeah…I'll go with that!'_

Tenten held in a breath. She's going to do this!

She examined the wall carefully in front of her. It was too tall to climb in by bare hands. Tenten looked around for other alternatives, then spotted a tall tree near the wall. The tree matched its height. She can climb up the tree and jump inside. That'll do.

Tenten ran back to the market and used the money she stole earlier to buy a rope. It cost her 5 silver coins but this little sacrifice may bring her bigger reward. It's a good investment.

She hid herself behind the trees and walls, away from the guards' cautious eyes. When she got back to her destination, Tenten tied the head of the rope to a rock. She aimed at the biggest stem then threw it there. The rock flew to its point, dragging the rope along. It did a few circular swings, then tied securely on the stem.

Tenten tugged the rope a little to test its endurance. When making sure everything is fine, she climbed up the rope and wrapped herself around the stem. She examined the inside from her height then processed to throw the rope down. Using it, she slid down and landed on the ground steadily.

Up until now, everything was fine. There were guards but they didn't see her, yet, so Tenten used her chance and ran to the nearest building. She waited the guard to walk passed her hiding place then sneaked near a room. Tenten pulls two hair clips in one of her buns and started unlocking the locks.

It was the basic skill they must all have, no matter if they were thieves or pickpockets.

A click she was waiting for finally rang softly through her ears. Satisfied, Tenten opened the door and closed it immediately, not forgetting to make sure no one saw her. She turned around and opened her eyes in shock and joy. Luck must be with her today because she just picked a room randomly and surprisingly, this room happened to be the storage, where most of the compound valuable assets stored here.

Tenten glanced around the treasures. There were ancient vases, dishes, weapons, paintings, scrolls and many other stuff and they all looked insanely expensive. If she brought out two or three with here, she gonna to be rich. Snapping herself out of fantasy, Tenten started to pick the ones she thought they were the most valuable. After some mental debates, she chose a landscape painting belonged to 'Hyuuga Neji' and a plate made of pure silver and gold.

Tenten planned to get another one but it would be risky with the limited place she had in her robe. After putting the painting and the plate securely inside her robe, Tenten poked a hole in the paper panel frame and took a peek outside. She didn't see any guards walking nearby. Decided it was safe, Tenten opened the door slowly and made her way out. She sneaked her way along the path she just walked. Inside her head, a victory song was played. She just can't believe it. The first time she intrudes a property and made it out smoothly. She just can't believe it!

Perhaps she was happy too soon.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" A voice yelled, alarming the whole building.

"WHERE IS HE?" Another voice yelled hurriedly.

'_OH SHIT!'_ Tenten snapped. Damn it! This is bad! When did the guard see her? Holy!

Not wasting more time, Tenten ran as fast as she could to her escape route.

"THE INTRUDER RAN THAT WAY!" Tenten heard a voice shouted behind her. She knew they saw her. Glancing behind her back, Tenten saw groups of soldiers ran after her, shiny spears and swords in their hands.

'_OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I'm DUMMED!'_ Tenten yelled in her head. She was expecting this but had no idea how to react if its happen. So she did the only thing came to her mind.

Run.

One soldier ran near her. The guy threw his spear, aimed at her torso. It missed. _Merely. _Tenten picked up the spear and ran along. Another soldier came up in front of her. On impulse, Tenten swung the spear, slashed his arm not too deep and hit him in the foot with the other end. The guy collapsed on the ground, holding his foot and injured arm.

"Holy crap, man! Did I just do that?" she stared intensely at the spear in her hand, then remembered she supposed to run for her life.

Tenten ran and met another soldier on the way. She used the spear to block his attack the processed to stabbed his left arm. The guy fell down on the ground. Tenten paid no attention to him and continue to ran.

On her way, Tenten encountered few more soldiers but managed to knocked them all with her unknown skill. Even Tenten herself shocked at her hidden ability.

She saw the rope. Her mood lifted up immediately. She was going to get away. She'll live.

But then, too soon for her happiness. Soldiers from both sides ran in front of her, blocking the distance between the rope and her.

Tenten stopped on her track. Her eyes widened. Too many thoughts and feelings invaded her. Most of them were fear.

Looking behind her, the soldiers seemed to catch up. They ran in a circle, surroundingher with their spears pointed straightly to her presence.

"It's you, again." A voice spoke. Tenten turned around, her eyes widened at the sight of the particular soldier.

"You lowly peasant. You sure want to die huh?" The muscular soldier smirked deviously, "Then I shall grant your wish." He moved closer, his sword rest on her head.

Tenen closed her eyes.

Accepted her destiny.

"Forgive me, Naruto…"

**~~~0ooo0~~~**

**A/N: Heh! Cliffhanginggg! Is Tenten going to die? Yes, she will! ;)**

**(1): ****Imperial Examination****: It's the exam that happened once every five years or ten years operated by the government, I dun remember clearly. But broadly, the exam selected the best candidates to work as officials in the government. '****Zhuang Yuan'**** is the highest title and most well known. Every scholar wanted to achieve that. **I don't remember the details so plz excuse me if I mistaked sth.

**(2): My Neji was based on the famous strategist in 'Three Kingdoms' ****Zhuge Liang****. The guy was incredibly famous and smart. He served for Shu. His trademark was his white-feathered fan made by his wife. If you don't know about him. Do check him out. The guy's awesome! ;)**

**There gonna be a lot of 'Three Kingdoms' references throughout the fic.**

**Plz review! I would appreciate it!**

**Thank you and Happy Reading! ^^~~~**


End file.
